Evil Angel
by KiwiBandit
Summary: What if Chara had never become ill? Set a few years after her fall into Mt. Ebott, Chara's close bond with Asriel is threatened when a human by the name of Frisk endures the same fate as her and falls into the underground. Jealous and afraid that Frisk could steal her family away from her, Chara isn't willing to take any chances. This new human must leave... even if it kills them.
1. Inseparable

_I started another story since I'm a huge nerd and am crazy addicted to this game._

 _Also shameless self-promo, but feel free to check out Coming Undone, my aformentioned other Undertale story._

 _Or don't, I dunno._

 _ **Evil Angel**_

 _Chapter One: Inseparable_

* * *

She wished she could remember what stars looked like.

Sure, there were areas deep within the local caves that glistened with the brilliant glow of crystals along the ceilings, but that magic... that feeling of gazing upon actual stars was just never the same. The crystals didn't look very far at all - she could probably reach them with a good deal of climbing - but stars, those were impossible to reach, and that had fascinated her. Something so beautiful, yet so far out of her grasp.

Even now, as she lay with her back against a soft patch of soil and her gaze glued to the twinkling lights above, she could feel that nagging in the back of her head, the desire to look into the night sky and feel the cool wind of an autumn breeze against her body, grass tickling the skin of her neck as she'd stare up into the air for what felt like hours at a time. Fresh air was almost alien to her now, with the years she'd been below the surface. How long had it been, four years? Maybe five? She couldn't quite recall, and maybe that was a good thing. She shuttered at the thought that she'd been away from the land above for such a long time, closing her eyes as memories began to flood into her consciousness. Barbecues with neighbors, the smell of cooking burgers and hot dogs in the air... school, surrounded by others her age and familiar voices surrounding her... the beach, with so many others around enjoying the sun, and the feel of cool, fresh salt water at her toes...

It was bizarre to think about everything she hadn't experienced since falling into the mountain. Almost scary, in a way.

"Chara! Are you down here?"

The girl snapped her head up as she heard a voice calling out near the entrance to the cave. She recognized it in almost a second, and she relaxed herself knowing she wasn't being yelled at by a complete stranger. "Yeah," she called back, taking in a breath and resting her head back into the soil as she fixed her gaze upon the crystals again.

She could feel someone strolling closer to her little spot, and as the footsteps echoed throughout the cave walls, Asriel stopped just beside her body and glanced down at her with a warm smile. He shrugged, before stretching his arms out and sitting down next to her. "Mom and dad were freaking out, you've been out here a while," he chuckled.

"They'll live," Chara groaned with a roll of her eyes. "I swear they need to get their hearing checked, I dunno how many times I have to yell 'hey, I'm going to the caves for a little while' before they get it."

Asriel shifted a bit where he sat, turning his gaze up to the glistening lights above. "Well... I mean, they _were_ wondering why you were gone for so long, but I guess I was the one getting worried and just wanted to check on you." He rubbed the back of his head, a light blush spreading across his face as he kept his focus up at the ceiling. "Kinda lame, but I can't help it."

Chara bit her bottom lip. She thought for a moment about how to respond, but ultimately, her brain struggled to find something appropriate. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate Asriel's concern, but she definitely wasn't a fan of him babying her all the time. She felt like she could barely be out for more than ten minutes before he came looking for her and asking when she'd be home. She'd lost track of how many times she reminded him that she could take care of herself, but Asriel was every bit as stubborn as his mother it seemed.

"I know," she said, taking a quick moment to glance in his direction. His jacket was unzipped, and she could see sauce spilled in three difference places along his white undershirt, and what looked like an uncooked noodle sticking to the side of his jeans. "Spaghetti tonight?" she smirked, turning back to the crystals.

"It was supposed to be," Asriel laughed, "before dad thought it'd be cool to cook for us tonight. The noodles didn't stand a chance, the poor things became extinct in less than an hour."

Chara giggled along with him, before stretching her legs and sitting up. "Don't act so innocent dude, I see that sauce on you. An accomplice to Asgore's genocide, I can't believe you!" she gasped, throwing her hands to her mouth in mock surprise and scooting away from him a little. "I thought I knew who you were!"

"Don't be like that darling!" Asriel cried out, dramatically holding a hand to his chest and reaching the other out to her. "We can still have a future together! We could still make this work!"

"I don't think I can look you in the face anymore!" Chara leaned back, reaching up to her forehead as though she were fainting. "I must go, I cannot _stand_ to bare the sight of you any longer!"

"But I can change baby, I can change!"

The two grew silent for a moment, before simultaneously bursting into a fit of roaring laughter at their dramatic acting. As their giggles subsided, Chara leaned closer and elbowed him with a smirk spread across her face. "Did you really need to throw in that weird accent?"

"Hey, I take pride in my perfect acting skills, thank you very much," Asriel chuckled. He smiled to her for a moment before his eyes shot open in sudden realization. "Oh! Crap, I forgot, we're supposed to be home by now, mom probably managed to salvage something from dad's pasta massacre!" He hastily stood up, dusted himself off, and held a hand out to Chara. She clasped her hand into his and pushed up, and with a grunt, Asriel pulled her onto her feet, holding her steady for a second before letting go. "If we run, I think we can get there fast enough without getting chewed out."

Chara's expression soured, and she rolled her eyes before nonchalantly passing by him at a slow pace. "They can wait, it's not like there's anything worth eating there anyway."

"I thought you loved mom's cooking," Asriel frowned, following closely behind her. "I mean, I've even seen you sneak slices of butterscotch pie to our room before."

As the two steadily made their way out of the glow from the brilliant crystals, Chara could feel Asriel brush by her and lead the way, a soft yellow glow emanating from his hand. She growled under her breath, still wishing her own kind could control magic in such a simple way. "I-I was just saving some in case you wanted any," she lied. "Besides, I'm not even hungry. We're gonna get there and have to listen to another stupid lecture when I've only been gone for a few minutes. It's so dumb."

"You've been out here for like five hours, and it was already pretty late when you left," Asriel cringed. "I dunno, I don't think they'll be that mad, I guess..."

Chara could feel the hesitation in his voice, and although she didn't expect him to challenge her in any way, she'd be lying if she said she enjoyed never being able to argue. For some reason it always seemed like he was afraid to talk back to her or tell her that she was wrong, and she could only assume it was because he cared about her too much to want to upset her. Fair enough, she thought. She couldn't see herself arguing with him that way either. But part of her was always curious as to what it would be like if she crossed a line, how would he react if she went a little too far with her pranks on Toriel and Asgore or with the things she said? She'd been tempted to find out, but her motivation always seemed lost part way through the planning stages.

She couldn't even really understand why she'd _want_ to see Asriel's reaction to her pushing him too far. Something about him had always fascinated her, as though he were hiding something she could never truly see; a side of him that he kept behind a lock and key, perhaps. He seemed to genuinely put her above any of his own concerns, and she had to admit, she'd most assuredly do the same for him, but this potential side to him, it was so... forbidden. So alien. It peeked her curiosity in ways she never imagined, and part of her felt a strange desire to see him aggressively protect her from harm or angrily keep her in check. It was bizarre for certain, but it never seemed to leave the back of her mind.

Her thoughts scattered for a moment as she heard him call to her. "Chara, did you hear me?" he asked, looking back with concern evident on his face.

"H-huh?" she choked out, feeling a wave of embarrassment creep onto her face. "Uh, y-yeah, totally. But just for fun, let's say I didn't."

Asriel smiled, motioning ahead with the flame burning just above his open palm. "Almost to Snowdin."

She glanced ahead, seeing bits of snow clinging to the rocks and walls of the cave as light began to seep through the exit far off in the distance. She could feel the air becoming progressively colder, but she shrugged and waved her hand dismissively at him. "Yup, definitely Snowdin. Good to know your eyes are working."

"Are you getting cold?" he asked, smile fading as he looked over her. "I mean, we're just gonna be passing through, but it gets really chilly and stuff..."

She elbowed him playfully. "C'mon dude, I'm not a little pansy. I already dealt with it on my way over here."

That seemed to give him comfort as his smile returned. "Yeah, you're the bravest person I know," he giggled. Chara could feel butterflies in her tummy from the sincerity in his voice.

Soon, the two transitioned from stepping over boulders and soil to trudging through thick layers of snow. Red and green lights lit up the sky as an array of voices began to surround them, monsters of all shapes and sizes enjoying the pleasant day out and socializing around the Snowdin plaza. The Christmas tree in the center of town seemed to be shimmering in delight as children circled it with decorations and lights in their hands, and their parents sat along benches not far from them, striking up conversations about the recent happenings in the underground with varying degrees of interest.

Chara could feel herself begin to shiver, and she crossed her arms and tucked her hands into her sleeves to try and save as much of her warmth as she could. Not even five seconds after, she could feel a soft jacket wrap around her back and over her shoulders, and turning in surprise, she noticed Asriel strolling beside her in just his slightly stained undershirt.

"W-w-what a-a-are..." she stammered, still shaking from the cold.

"You were shivering," he smiled. As he noticed her staring at him with concern, he lifted his arm up and pinched at his soft fur. "You need it way more than I do."

Chara smiled back, inching closer to him and feeling him wrap his arm around her. The two continued their journey back home in comfortable silence.

* * *

The small patch of golden flowers did little to cheer her up.

Chara sat just beside them with tears brimming in her eyes and fists clenched tightly, digging her nails into her own skin enough to almost scratch herself. She could feel her blood boiling in her veins, and as she stared intensely at the beautiful sight of those precious blooming flowers, she clenched her arms around herself and squeezed as tight as she could, fighting hard to keep the tears back.

"Hey..."

She didn't even bother to turn as she heard Asriel's voice behind her, staying silent and keeping her gaze on the flowers next to her.

"... That wasn't cool... what you said to mom..." he mumbled.

That got her attention. Chara could feel her nails scratching her palms as her fists clenched even tighter, and she violently whirled her head around to glare daggers into Asriel. "You're taking _her_ side? After she yelled at me like that? What's wrong with you?" she hissed.

She could see him shift uncomfortably where he stood, avoiding eye contact with her and staring down at his feet. "Well... maybe she shouldn't have been so mad, but I think you really hurt her feelings..." he murmured.

"So me just saying something that's true hurt her poor little feelings?" Chara stood up now, her breathing getting heavier and eyes fixed intently on him. "It's not like I was even lying! She's _not_ my mom, and she never will be! What gives her the right to yell at me like that just for being home late? Oh, that's right," she swiped at the air violently, "NOTHING!"

"... Yeah, you're right, she probably shouldn't have started it..." he sighed. "You weren't even out that late..."

Somehow, watching Asriel once again resist to challenge her and simply stand by passively and agree with everything she said only made her angrier, as if he were subtly acting superior over her by not getting upset in any way. She marched closer to him, pointing a finger accusingly and poking him in the chest with it. "And where were _you_ in all that? Why didn't you stand up for me!?" she shouted. "You just let her call me irresponsible and disobedient, you didn't even tell her to leave me alone!"

Asriel's face shifted into one of fear, and he backed up slightly to put some distance between him and Chara. "I-I didn't even know what was happening! Honest!" He threw his hands up innocently and shook his head, sweat beginning to trickle down his forehead. "I went to our room when we got home and thought you were right behind me! I-I didn't know mom called you to the kitchen, I swear!"

"And so the first thing you did afterwards was come out here to tell me I was too mean to her, right?" she growled, lowering her hand and balling it back into a clenched fist. "I dunno why I'm even surprised, of course you'd take her side over mine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asriel asked, his voice sounding slightly hurt at her words. "I-I'd never choose _anyone_ over you Chara, you know that."

She could feel her lips trembling, and she quickly turned away to keep him from seeing the tears threatening to spill down her face. "I know," she mumbled, folding her arms across her chest and holding herself tightly. "I know..."

Asriel's arms wrapped around her lower half, and she could feel the soft texture of his fur along the bare of her neck as he let his chin rest on her shoulder. "I'll always stand up for you, I hate when anyone yells at you," he smiled weakly. "You know mom just worries about us, she gets upset because she cares."

Chara could feel her anger slowly subside, and she finally eased her hands and let a lonely tear escape her eye. In her heart, she had a feeling that Asriel was telling the truth and Toriel was simply letting her concern come out as frustration, but she also felt that she had done nothing wrong and was still being treated like a child. She'd fallen deep into the underground at such a young age, it infuriated her to see Toriel - or anyone, for that matter - act like she never grew to fourteen years old. Maybe she wasn't as mature as she felt she was, but she refused to just sit there and listen to someone yell at her about being out too late.

After all, Chara hadn't expected to get chewed out as soon as her and Asriel had arrived home from the caves, but it certainly didn't take long before she was knee-deep into an argument with Toriel. She was used to being called out for ingenious pranks (Asgore had warned her that she could hurt somebody), and she was even accustomed to getting scolded for her hilarious jokes (Toriel angrily shouted about how inappropriate her potty mouth was), but not being home on time for dinner was a new low, and she wasn't about to just take it. She knew she could always come out to the beautiful golden flowers - the ones that always reminded her of the world above - to ease her fragile mind, but it wasn't until Asriel held her protectively that she could finally feel her boiling blood begin to settle.

For a moment, the two stood in the small patch of flowers, embraced, as Chara's temper dropped to almost nonexistent levels. Asriel let go of her slowly, snaking around to her front and happily staring into her eyes. "Feeling better?" he asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

"It's hard to stay angry when you make that stupid puppy dog face," she giggled.

Asriel gave an embarrassed laugh. "Well hey, as long as it makes you happy, I'll make any kind of stupid face I need to."

The two sat alone together out near the blooming flowers, enjoying each others' company and leaving their stress and worries behind. Chara could feel every bit of anger left in her fade away as Asriel told one lame joke after another and babbled on about his two skeleton friends that lived out in Snowdin, and after a while, she could barely even remember why she was so upset in the first place. There was something about the bond that she shared with Asriel that made everything seem so simple, like any problem the world could ever throw at them would just be shrugged off so long as they faced it together. She never did quite understand just what it was about her that kept him around, when she'd been told countless times that her pranks were too extreme or that her stare felt cold and lifeless at all times, but none of that ever seemed to be an issue for him. He never wanted to yell at her or tell her mean things, and in turn, despite her temperament, she too struggled to stay mad at him for more than a few minutes.

As the world seemed to fade around her the more she focused on her conversation with Asriel, she failed to notice the strange figure plummeting down from just up above.


	2. Gift From Above

_Been a while, sorry for the wait. Life kinda happened._

 _Anyway, story time._

 _ **Evil Angel**_

 _Chapter Two: Gift From Above_

* * *

"What do you think its name is?"

Chara glanced up at Asriel as he asked that question, seeing genuine curiosity and intrigue dancing in his eyes as he stared across the hall. In the living room, lying on a small sofa and surrounded by Toriel and Asgore, lay a human no older than fourteen years of age. Aside from its darker hair and skin, the human seemed to have a striking similarity to Chara in both physique and detail, to the point where Asriel had made several double takes upon its sudden arrival.

Chara sat with her legs folded and a journal in her lap, several doodles of knives adorning the page as she began sketching another with her pencil. "I dunno," she mumbled absentmindedly, reaching over and taking a quick bite from the chocolate bar she snuck into the room before hiding it back under her pillow.

Asriel pushed their room door open a bit more, squinting his eyes to try and make out exactly what was happening. The two young teenagers were told to stay away for now as Toriel and Asgore gently eased the human to full health - it had inevitably been knocked unconscious after its dramatic fall - but that surely didn't stop Asriel's curiosity as he continued to try and snoop as best as he could from his room. "I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl..." he commented.

"Cool," Chara rolled her eyes.

The front door of their house suddenly opened, and Asriel could see his mother welcoming a strange monster in a lab coat into their home. "Oh!" he called out, turning back to stare excitedly at Chara, "I think that's Dr. Alphys!"

Chara arched an eyebrow, pausing her doodle for a moment as she made eye contact with him. "What's she doing here?"

"I guess she's gonna help take care of the human," he pondered as he turned to peek back down the hall. "Mom called her to help with the other humans, too."

Chara grumbled and turned back to her drawings. "Good, maybe she'll keep this one and take it home with her."

"Aren't you excited?" he asked with whispered glee. "Maybe mom and dad will let it stay here with us! Think of all the cool games we could play! I think there's enough room in here for another bed..."

"It's not like this is the first human to ever show up around here," she growled.

Although she knew nothing about the other five children that had fallen into the underground some time after her, Chara could vaguely remember the exact same situation happening with their each arrival: They're taken home, Dr. Alphys is called to help with their immediate injuries, and after a few weeks they leave, never to be seen again. Toriel had always told her and Asriel that those humans had left to find their own way, and that they were adopted by other families throughout the underground and are living happy lives. But Chara never bought it. She refused to accept that there were other humans anywhere under Mount Ebott, and in her mind, they were dead, lasting at the very most a day out by themselves. No other human could understand these monsters like she did, nor could they survive a night out in the underground by themselves.

Chara always knew she was one of a kind, and this new human was no different. She had no interest in entertaining the idea that it would be allowed to live in her home, and she was certain that in a few days time, it would be gone and eventually dead, just like the others. Truly, she couldn't fathom why Asriel was excited or even hopeful, he'd no doubt just end up disappointed again when the human leaves. Chara couldn't even comprehend _why_ Asriel was hoping to keep this one, when she was positive that _she_ was the only human he needed in his life.

"Oh c'mon, this one could be different!" Asriel chimed, letting the door close on its own as he happily strolled over to Chara's bed and leaned against it, holding himself up with his elbows and resting his chin on her left knee. "What if it wants to stay? There's no way mom and dad would say no, don't you think?"

Chara bit her bottom lip, keeping her eyes glued to her paper. "I dunno. House would be crowded, it'd have to sleep outside or something."

"We'd make room," he smiled. "If it's a girl she could sleep in your bed, or if it's a boy he could-"

"Can you stop?" Chara hissed, finally looking over to him. "You're getting excited for nothing, again."

Asriel frowned, letting his chin fall off of her knee as he stood and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I was excited when mom and dad let you stay, that wasn't a disappointment..."

Chara sighed, turning her pencil over and lightly batting herself on the nose with the eraser end. If she had a piece of gold for every time Asriel had to turn a simple conversation into an emotional nostalgia trip, she'd be able to make a stairway up to the mountain's entrance with all the cash. She knew it was in his nature though, that he was just a sentimental teen and couldn't help but bring out the emotions any time he could. Didn't stop it from being annoying, she thought.

Suddenly, Asriel's ear twitched as his head snapped to stare directly at the door. He darted across the room and pushed his face out into the hallway, glancing back at Chara in excitement. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

Chara shrugged without interest. "No."

"I think it's the human talking!" he beamed, staring back down the hall. Dr. Alphys was in the way of his view to the human, but he could see Toriel glancing down at the couch and speaking to someone, while Asgore stood just behind her, his gaze fixed to the same spot. "It's very quiet though. I wonder what it's saying right now?"

"Probably whining about wanting to go home," Chara grumbled.

Asriel put his hand up to his ear and did his best to focus, and after a moment, a smile spread across his face. "I think it's a girl," he happily announced.

Before Chara could respond, she saw Asriel suddenly dart outside the room and down the hall without warning, and her face lit up in shock as she let out a gasp. "D-dude! You're gonna get in trouble!" she shouted, hastily tossing her journal beside her and running to the door. Careful not to step outside, she hesitantly leaned her face out to stare into the living room where Asriel had run off to, but rather than seeing him being scolded, she noticed cheerful smiles on Toriel and Asgore as they led him to the sofa. Dr. Alphys was still blocking the way, and Chara let out a frustrated grunt as she tried in vain to lean further and see beyond the doctor's shoulder. Realizing it was a futile attempt, she huffed angrily and slid back into her room, crossing her arms and throwing her back against the wall as she scoffed to herself. Why did she even care what was happening? Who cares if Asriel gets to meet the human before her? She certainly didn't!

... At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

"Chara, come say hello!" came Asgore's booming voice from across the hallway.

With a drawn-out groan, Chara jammed her hands into the pockets of her pajama pants and shoved the door out of her way with her shoulder. As she got closer, she could see Asriel gleefully leaning on the arm of the sofa and speaking softly to the human that lay nervously on the couch. Strolling by Dr. Alphys and paying her no mind, she stopped to stand beside Toriel while eyeing the human with an intense, curious gaze. Despite having seen it before after it had fallen just beside her and Asriel a mere hour ago, Chara was still taken aback by how similar the human looked to her, from her messy, bowl-cut hair down to her striped sweater and thin size. The human's skin was a slightly darker shade, its hair was a more prominent hue of brunette as opposed to Chara's own lighter color, and there was no rosey sheen to its cheeks. The bizarre coincidence of the human's appearance did little to convince her that it should stay in the house.

"Chara, dear," Toriel chimed, gently nudging the young teen closer to the sofa, "I'd like you to meet Frisk."

Upon hearing the name, the human's face turned to find the source of whoever had called it, before its eyes settled directly on Chara. With a sharp gasp, the human sat up quickly and stared in shock for a few seconds, before Chara began shifting uncomfortably from the unwanted attention.

"... Uh, hey," she mumbled, trying her best to hide her distaste. "I'm, uh, Chara."

"… Y-you're... just like me..." it replied in a soft, nervous voice.

Chara immediately recognized it as undeniably female, and before she had a chance to respond, Asriel's face popped into view with a goofy smile plastered on it. "Yeah! Chara's a human, just like you!" he joyfully exclaimed to Frisk, turning his gaze back and forth between the two girls. "She fell down here a few years ago, exactly the same way you did!"

"Are... humans common here..?" Frisk asked, watching Chara closely as though she were an alien creature.

"No, young one," Toriel chimed in, sitting along the arm of the sofa and gently stroking her hand through Frisk's hair. "Here in the underground, we are all monsters." She glanced up at Chara and smiled, before continuing. "Chara was an unexpected gift from above, and she has been a part of this family for eight years now."

"E-eight?" Frisk trembled.

Asgore suddenly let out a low huff, stepping forward with an uneasy smile and shifting his gaze between Chara and Asriel. "Children," he began with a firm voice, "I think... it would be best if you two gave Frisk here some space. Your mother and I need to discuss some things with her."

Asriel eyed Chara nervously, before Toriel gently nudged him forward with her hand. "Go on now, let us not repeat ourselves."

Chara didn't need to be told twice. With a roll of her eyes, she turned and began the walk back to her room, briskly passing by Dr. Alphys without interest. From behind, she could hear Asriel worriedly asking his mother if everything was alright, with the latter of the two calmly telling him to respect Frisk's space for now and firmly asking him to go back to his room again. She smirked, certain that Asgore and Toriel were getting ready to break the news to the human that it can't stay in their house and would need to find its own way. Sure, she'd have to deal with Asriel being bummed out for a while, but she knew she could cheer him up in no time like she always did. Some chocolate and games later, he'd be as good as new.

As night quickly approached, multiple sheets of paper surrounded Chara on her bed as she lay on her tummy with one arm folded under her and the other swaying back and forth as she sketched. A variety of assorted knives adorned each paper, from simple doodles of butter knives to elegant drawings (or, so she believed they were) of butcher and fantasy blades. Toriel would say she had an unhealthy obsession, but Chara would gladly say otherwise.

She glanced up for a moment as she heard Asriel sigh heavily, taking note of him sitting upright in his bed against his pillow, knees drawn up and arms hugging himself. He looked to be lost in his own mind, and a frown was etched into his face as his brows furrowed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chara asked, looking back down at her art.

He shrugged, keeping his eyes fixed to his blanket.

Hearing nothing in response, Chara lifted her head again and arched an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"I know," he sighed.

"... Well? What's up?"

After a moment of silence, he shrugged again and relaxed his chin on his kneecaps. "They aren't dead are they?" he mumbled, voice a tad weak. "The humans... the ones that left the house."

"Dude the last time that happened was like, two years ago. C'mon, just let it go," Chara groaned.

"I'm not as cool as you," he bit his lip. "I can't just shrug things off like you can..."

Frowning, Chara propped herself up and inched forward until her legs were dangling off the side of her bed. This was new, she could admit. Asriel was sentimental for sure, but he hadn't brought up the other humans since the last one had left, and she was certain he'd either forgotten about them or accepted that they were as good as dead. Hearing his hollow voice, completely lacking any optimism, was strange to her, almost exciting in a weird way. How long had it been since Asriel had surprised her?

"Well..." she hesitated, unsure of how to answer. She was certain they were dead, no questions asked, but she struggled to be so blunt and pessimistic to Asriel. She felt temptation to see him react to the harsh truth, and it took all her might to not blurt out what she really thought in a hopeful attempt to see a darker side to him, but she faltered. Little as she cared for anyone in this dirt-stain of a world, she felt that he was the only one worth fighting for. She licked her dry lips before continuing. "... I think, like, maybe they made it, y'know?"

"No you don't," he grumbled, "you're just saying that."

She bit her lip. He knew her too well. "I guess I don't care enough to think about them," she shrugged, placing her hands in her lap. "I don't care enough about much of anything, really."

"You care about chocolate," Asriel attempted to smile. It was weak, but the intention was clear.

Chara grinned, absentmindedly swaying her legs back and forth. "Well I mean, it _is_ the best food ever. Can't help it."

"I wouldn't really know, I only get a chance to look at it for a few minutes before you hide it under your pillow," he chuckled, lifting his head up and looking at her now. "You're lucky we're partners in crime, or mom would know by now why her chocolate keeps disappearing at night."

"She needs to find better hiding places," she giggled.

A silence began to grow between the two as Asriel turned to look back at his bed. His frown seemed to slowly return, and Chara was sure he was letting his thoughts wander to the humans again, knowing all too well that he was privy to her stance on the subject. Nothing she could claim would ease his mind about it at this point, so after pondering for a moment, she tried a different approach.

"... I do care about something though," she smiled. "I care about _you_ , that's for sure."

Asriel looked back up as he heard her words. Before he had a chance to get more than a smile of his own out, his head snapped to face the door to their room as he heard someone loudly clearing their throat to catch their attention. Arching an eyebrow curiously, Chara followed his gaze, her eyes settling on Toriel leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed just under her chest.

"Children," the mother began, voice soft but firm, "I would like to discuss something with you both."

Chara quickly surveyed Asriel's face out of the corner of her eye, seeing worry evident in his posture, before realizing he wasn't about to say anything. Taking the reigns of the conversation, she gave a low sigh before shrugging her shoulders. "Okay?"

Toriel's eyes seemed to dart between the two, and for a moment, she stood in silence, preparing her words carefully within her mind. With a sigh, she finally spoke. "Gorey and I have been speaking with the human, Frisk, for some time now. She was... quite afraid and understandably upset when we informed her about the barrier..."

Asriel inched forward in his bed, giving his mother his full attention now. Chara softly chewed on her tongue, her head facing Toriel but eyes glued to him as she readied herself for what came next. She was sure that they were about to be told that the human was already gone, leaving in a panic after the announcement that it was trapped underground seemingly forever, and it was likely out in the cold right now. Hungry, alone, scared, but most importantly, not in the house anymore. Chara kept her focus on Asriel, all too curious of his reaction.

"It took some time, but we were able to calm her nerves," Toriel smiled. "Asgore made her some tea, and she is currently with him by the fireplace, discussing any potential allergies she might have."

Chara's blood turned cold. She sharply fixed her gaze on Toriel now, anxiety beginning to build in her body. "... Why're they even talking about that?" she thought out loud.

"Is she staying for dinner?" Asriel finally spoke up. His tail was wagging excitedly and he was now fully sitting upright.

"She will be staying with us for the time being, as a matter of fact," Toriel happily announced.

Chara's jaw fell open. "W-what!?"

Toriel clasped her hands together proudly. "I am certain I can count on you two to make her feel welcome and comfortable during her stay?"

Before Chara could protest, Asriel hopped off of his bed and began bouncing excitedly, his ears flopping against his head at a rhythmic pace as sparkles seemed to dance in his eyes. "YOU BET'CHA!" he chimed. "How long will she be staying? Does she like us? Where's she gonna sleep? What does she like to eat? OH! Do you think she'll like playing games and-"

Toriel laughed, kneeling and gently holding her son by his shoulders. "We will figure it all out soon, my child," she giggled. "For now, we must focus on pleasantries. It is rather frightening to suddenly end up in a new home, she will need time to adjust."

Chara sat in disbelief. Staying? The human was _staying_? That didn't make any sense, that _couldn't_ make any sense! "... B-but, it won't have a place to sleep. There's a hotel in Snowdin right? Maybe it could stay there?" she tried.

" _She_ will have a place to sleep," Toriel stated firmly, meeting Chara's eyes. "Hotels are not homes, dear."

"You can afford to keep her there," Chara reasoned.

Toriel stood up, crossing her arms and glaring to her adopted daughter. "Is there a problem you would like to discuss? I know it can be scary adjusting to change, but I have a feeling you will get along great with Frisk."

"C'mon Chara," Asriel jumped in, practically dancing to her bed and grasping anxiously at her sheets. "Think of how fun games will be with an extra person! Imagine how cool it'll be to share your favorite food with her... OH!" He threw a hand to his mouth in sudden realization. "Maybe she likes drawing just as much as you do! You two could work on cool stuff together!"

Chara now had both Asriel and Toriel's attention directly on her, and she shifted uncomfortably where she sat. She knew exactly what they wanted, for her to just roll over and accept such a sudden, unexpected, _unnecessary_ change in her life... to just understand and be okay with another human taking up space in _her_ home and soaking up all of the love and attention _she_ rightfully deserved. Why were they so excited? She just couldn't understand. There would be less food for everyone, more money would be needed to buy new clothes and furniture, and for what? She was the only human they needed, she couldn't be replaced.

She _wouldn't_ be replaced.

"Yeah, sounds great," she growled, reaching over and grabbing her pencil and sketchbook. "Just what we needed, more garbage to throw out at the end of the week. Great idea."

"Hush, little one," Toriel hissed. "I will not tolerate your disrespectful behavior tonight."

"Disrespectful, huh?" Chara countered, squeezing her pencil angrily and lifting her head to glare right back at her adoptive mother. "I'd rather be that than such an idiot! What's next, picking up random freaks in town and letting them live here?"

Toriel huffed, tilting her head up to stare down at Chara. "Do not think your unpleasant attitude will change my mind," she stated. "I expect you to act your age about this, you are far too old to still be throwing tantrums."

Asriel cringed just beside his mother, inching farther back until he was practically hiding behind her dress. "M-maybe Frisk won't be so bad, Chara..." he whimpered.

That only made the teenager even angrier. "Wow, shocker," she scoffed, "taking her side again. While you and the stupid human go dumpster diving together, maybe you'll find a backbone."

"That's enough!" Toriel shouted, an instinctive burst of fire erupting from her hands and trailing off in the air. "You will not speak down to your brother like that!"

"He's _not_ my brother, why is it so hard to get that through your thick, stupid skulls!?" Chara roared as she tossed her sketchbook onto the floor. "Stop acting like you guys _own_ me, I'm not part of this dumb family!"

"We are not having this discussion twice within the same day," Toriel countered. Her expression softened as she noticed tears beginning to brim in Chara's eyes, and she bit her lip for a moment before continuing. "Sweetheart... my child, I understand you are upset, that this is a sudden change to force upon you-"

"But you're doing it anyway!"

Quietly, Toriel took in a deep breath with closed eyes, before opening them and staring at the teen with gentle concern. "... Are you afraid we will love you less with Frisk living here?"

Chara's body seized for a moment, and her expression suddenly shifted from an angry scowl to helpless confusion. "... W-wha..? I never said that..!"

Toriel stepped closer, though she said nothing, merely keeping her eyes firmly fixed on Chara's.

"... I... I don't..." Chara choked out. The tears were starting to slide down her face, and she violently shook her head and ran her sleeves across her cheeks and eyes, keeping her head down and refusing to look at either of the two in her room. "... I'm not afraid of a-anything..." she growled, holding back sobs to the best of her ability.

She could feel Toriel sitting along the edge of her bed, but she paid her no mind. She was mentally cursing herself for almost openly crying like that, but her thoughts were scattered as she felt a hand softly petting the top of her head. As she glanced up in confusion, she saw Toriel's gentle smile, and she quickly threw her sleeve up to brush away the incoming tear she felt trying to escape from her eye.

"I am certain that one day you will see just how irreplaceable you truly are," Toriel hummed as she stroked Chara's hair. "You are our precious gift from the world above, and you always will be, no matter what."

Chara wasn't sure how to respond. She wanted to deny Toriel's accusations, but deep down, she knew it was impossible to ignore the inkling of truth to them. What if this new human was better than her? What if it was sweet and kind, what if it was everything Asriel and his parents had wanted in a family member? She knew her temperament wasn't her best quality, but she truly felt as though she were something special; the gift from above that Toriel had always told her she was. Then why was she suddenly feeling so much insecurity? She was sure that this human wasn't anywhere near as cool as her, and there was just no way Asriel would like it more than her...

... Right?

She swiped at her moist eyes and sniffled one more time before giving her head a light shake. "... But it's not sleeping in my bed," she grunted.

Toriel smiled, reaching down and gently picking up the sketchbook off of the floor and handing it back to the teen beside her. " _She_ will likely spend her first few nights with Gorey and I, or on the sofa if she so wishes."

Taking her sketchbook back and groaning at the smudge marks along the paper, Chara felt Asriel's eyes on her now, and she glanced up to see him with her pencil in his hand. He looked feeble, no doubt still calming his nerves after the narrow escape from another heated argument between the two, but there was a warm smile on his face as he weakly dropped the pencil right beside her knee.

"... This um, fell off your bed earlier," he mumbled.

Chara stopped the pencil as it threatened to roll back to the floor and offered Asriel a weak smile of her own. "... Thanks."

With the tension finally subsided, Toriel had kissed her two children goodnight before leaving them until morning. The two exchanged a few awkward apologies, agreeing to let the moment pass on its own as they readied themselves for bed. Sleep came quickly for Asriel, but even quicker for Chara after spending so much of her emotional energy in one day, and the teenagers drifted soundly to sleep in no time at all.

But, as the clock struck 3:26 AM, Chara's eyes sprang open as the sound of broken glass and footsteps jarred her awake.


End file.
